falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
FFP Public Speech in Solarem (568 AER)
Alfred Ingemar Berndt stands at the political podium and speaks in front of a gathered crowd of free press and media. He wears a sharp-looking and well-fitted blue suit and flashes his pearly whites out at the crowd. "Good evening everybody, I just want to make a few brief comments about the attacks across Haalsia tonight. Once again, we've seen an outrageous attempt to terrorize innocent civillians by rebellious groups. This is an attack not just on Haalsia, but now that we have embraced these people into our society, we must accept that their problems have become ours. I believe and continue to believe that the choice of allowing these individuals into our society was a poorly made and bad decision, thus the vote of against, although naturally due to the poor leadership on many of our colleagues in the political system, the bill was passed without much consideration for the severe consequenses that we are now experiencing. Protests have erupted across our country and now we face yet another situation of terrorism that we are capable but not willing to handle. I would happily tell everyone in this crowd here tonight that we stand prepared and ready to provide, whatever assistance that the government and people of Haalsian require, but that would simply not be true. We have yet again allowed another system of government into our own that has immense problems such as the active threat of terrorism, a questionable sense of governing and a disunited people. We are unable to handle our own situation of terrorism in our own country, as shown by the poor decisions made by our Imperial military, its high command and our government, yet we believe it necessary to accept these individuals into our Empire so that we may have more enemies to face. I believe that Halsiaa itself represents the timeless values of human progress, and I have a strong belief that the people residing there are no less than any other, although it is evident that our state is in no capable position to assist these ipeople, and with their ascession into our Empire, we have only brought them more war and bloodshed to worry about. This was simply not the time. Regardless of the poor political state that our government is in, I have no doubt that we're going to do whatever it takes to work with the Haalsian people in an attempt to bring these terrorists to justice. I have heard that the suspected bombers have been brought into custody by local law enforcement services, yet I must remind the people of Falleentium that these are not the only terrorists harming the streets of our country. We are in a state of war, largely ignored by the press and media, with groups of terrorism that are waging chaos across our lands. We have been at war for well over a decade. I won't review the full history. What is clear is that the current leadership is unable to handle the situations that we are able to handle, or we are simply investing insufficient resources into these projects that are destroying our society. Meanwhile, we continue to weaken our defenses by decreasing military and law enforcement budgets. Most of these changes were unnecessary and quite frankly vague. They have caused inconvenience for our soldiers and have raised difficult questions baout the balance that we strike between our interests in security and our monetary systems. It is beyond believeable to me that the acts of budget have not been reverted immediately, especially after these new terrorists threats. We should be giving law enforcement agencies across our countries new tools to prevent terror. We should be improving gun control, significantly securer with our act, yet not secure enough for a safe society. It is mandatory at this stage that we pursue a new strategy to battle these terrorists and it is mandatory that immediate procedures are taken to make our homeland more secure. It is our duty to ensure that our people feel safe, secure and in control within their own communities. No individual in this nation, no matter who he is, should have the fear in the back of his mind that a terrorist might bring harm upon him or his family, friends. Make no mistake, we are facing one of the biggest threats of terrorism that our nation has ever faced. From our strikes in the north to, now, the Haalsian people under attack, we are continuously and tragically reminded of their presence, and here I stand to remind the people of Falleentium that the threat that is bringing harm and death upon our people is ignored by the government to such a degree that we would assist these criminals by weakening our military. Neither I, nor any Imperial Chancellor or military commander can promise the total defeat of terror. We will never erase the evil that lies in the hearts of some human beings, nor stamp out every danger to our open society. But what we can do, and must do, is dismantle the networks and terrorist organisations that pose a direct danger to us, and make it less likely fo new groups to gain a foothold. And to define that strategy, we have to make decisions based not on fear, but on hard-earned wisdom. That begins with understanding the current threat that we face. I do not think that the current leadership of both our Imperial government and our Imperial military has earned that wisdom and I strongly believe that they never will possess it. So that's the current threat, people. We are allowing societies with terrorist threats to enter our nation and to influence the spread of radicalization so that individuals within our nation may continue to harm our communities. This is the future of terrorism and the future of our nation - to be under constant and daily threat by strikes, terrorist attacks and death. This cannot continue and must not continue. Change has to happen, today, not tomorrow. We have to take these threats seriously, and do all that we can to confront them. It's time to wake up, Falleentium. Have a good night." Alfred Ingemar Berndt departs from the stage and dissapears behind the scenes. Category:The Imperial Constitution